Doctor Club
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Cross-over Host Club x Dr House. Le père de Kyôya demande à celui-ci d'écrire un rapport sur l'hôpital de Princeton. Mais House ne semble pas particulièrement apprécier la venue du jeune héritier. Chacun doit faire ses preuves ici-bas...


Retour sur ce site après plusieurs années d'absence. Voici pour me faire pardonner un petit cross-over House x Host Club. Inutile de préciser que cette fic contient des spoilers pour les deux séries (notamment Host Club anime/manga, je n'ai pas fini de regarder House pour l'instant :)

Désolée d'écrire autant pour pas grand chose, je crois qu'être prolixe fait définitivement partie de mon style.

Concernant les précisions chronologiques : l'action se déroule plusieurs mois après que les membres du Club se soient installés aux États-Unis et dans la saison 6 pour House.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Club<strong>

(La fanfic de l'impossible)

Chapitre 1 : « nous devons nous préparer à surmonter l'insurmontable... » (Hirohito)

Ce matin-là, Haruhi réalisa que cela faisait presque un an maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Un an auparavant, elle se trouvait encore au Japon, sur la tombe de sa mère avec Tamaki, lorsque son père arriva au cimetière pour dissiper tous ses doutes et l'encourager à partir étudier à Boston, sur la côte Est du Nord des États-Unis. Elle devait y passer un an afin de parfaire sa formation pour devenir une excellente avocate... enfin, après cette année, elle devrait rentrer au Japon et intégrer une fac de Droit privée, peut-être Chûô. Elle n'en était pas encore certaine cependant, et elle profitait donc de cette opportunité de vivre à l'étranger pour découvrir une culture nouvelle dans un environnement familier... et oui. Outre le fait que son père lui envoyait régulièrement des colis contenant les effets personnels de la jeune fille qu'elle avait laissés sur place pour éviter de s'encombrer (sous prétexte qu'elle risquait de « perdre ses repères » sans ses nounours et jolies robes à froufrous qu'il lui avait offertes), le Host Club ne l'avait jamais quittée.

En effet, quelle fut sa surprise lorsque Tamaki lui apprit qu'il partait avec elle ! Ils venaient à peine de se déclarer, de sortir ensemble, ils avaient à peine échangé deux ou trois baisers... et les voilà ensemble, dans la même ville, dans le même bâtiment, dans des chambres simplement séparées au moyen de portes communicantes... et soudain Kyôya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey et Mori débarquèrent à leur tour du jour au lendemain à Boston et s'installèrent dans les appartements voisins de Haruhi et Tamaki. Elle-même devait bien admettre que, pour le coup, elle n'était nullement dépaysée par le changement de décor. Avec le Host Club squattant chaque jour de la semaine son domicile, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté la salle de musique N°3.

Au jour où nous parlons, comme chaque matin, les « ex » membres du club s'étaient donc réunis chez Haruhi pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait préparé des pancakes avec l'aide de Mori et Honey qui s'étaient levés tôt pour leur footing dans Boston Common, le plus ancien jardin public des États-Unis. Sur la table de la cuisine s'étalaient des pots de confitures diverses que les garçons s'étaient fait livrer du Japon, du beurre de qualité supérieure (« Mais enfin Haruhi, notre palais est habitué aux goûts délicats ! Toi tu n'as pas l'habitude, c'est normal que tu ne te rendes pas compte de la différence entre du sel local et du sel de Guérande... » « Et puis nous devons faire attention à notre ligne, nous sommes mannequins, nous, et en tant qu'élèves exemplaires de l'école de stylisme nous nous devons de montrer l'exemple à nos camarades et aux modèles ! », avaient clamé sur un air d'évidence les jumeaux lorsque Haruhi leur avait posé la question) et du sirop d'érable. Tamaki venait de découvrir cette « merveille de la nature » lors d'un bref week-end au Canada et lui et les jumeaux avaient littéralement harcelé Haruhi pour qu'elle leur fasse des pancakes depuis le début de la semaine suivant leur retour. Si elle avait accepté le premier jour, elle était repassée dès le lendemain à un petit déjeuner plus classique : à la japonaise pour elle et Mori, à l'occidental pour les autres. Néanmoins elle fut bien obligée de céder à cause de la crise décrétée par les trois énergumènes devenus « accrocs » et avait proposé d'instaurer le dimanche comme « jour du pancake ». Un peu déçus au départ, ils avaient fini par s'en contenter, étant incapables d'en faire eux-mêmes de toute façon.

Honey avait entamé sa part recouverte de chantilly et de fraises depuis bien longtemps déjà, Lapinou l'observant sur la chaise voisine. Mori les mangeait tranquillement après avoir laissé fondre le beurre. Tamaki, Hikaru et Kaoru se disputaient le sirop d'érable et pariaient sur qui finirait son assiette le plus vite. Quant à Haruhi, elle avait préféré parmi toutes les confitures celle aux myrtilles. Elle avait pris soin de préparer une assiette pour Kyôya, qu'elle gardait au chaud sous une cloche. Elle s'enquit :

« Kyôya-sempai est toujours en train de dormir ? Il est pourtant neuf heures passées...

-Tu oublies qu'on est dimanche... le dimanche, c'est pas avant onze heures ! », Fit Kaoru.

« Depuis le temps tu pourrais enfin t'en rappeler ! », Renchérit Hikaru.

« Oh, ça va, hein... je pensais juste que comme vous étiez allés le voir tout à l'heure, il se lèverait plus tôt... »

Tamaki déglutit avec difficulté, Kaoru et Hikaru lâchèrent leurs couverts qui tintèrent sur les assiettes. Ils se mirent à trembler en repensant au sale quart d'heure qu'ils avaient passé dans la chambre du « roi des deux-de-tension » tout à l'heure. Enthousiasmés à l'idée qu'ils seraient en vacances pour une semaine, ils étaient entrés à sept heures et demie dans sa chambre en braillant que tous auraient droit à une double ration de pancakes pour l'occasion. La suite de l'explication était incompréhensible. Mais en clair, Kyôya les aurait envoyés promener violemment et balancé un regard démoniaque plein de promesses de torture et mort lente. Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel avant de sursauter en voyant tout à coup Kyôya entrer dans la pièce, comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui quelques minutes auparavant. Vêtu d'un peignoir, son ordinateur portable sous le bras, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et semblait encore un peu endormi. Les jumeaux et Tamaki se ratatinèrent sur leur siège et Kyôya les ignora superbement. Honey le salua chaleureusement et Mori lui fit un signe de tête. Kyôya inclina la tête en guise de bonjour. Haruhi se leva et lui apporta le petit-déjeuner tandis qu'il se laissait nonchalamment tomber à sa place habituelle.

« Bonjour sempai, les pancakes sont un peu tièdes maintenant mais elles sont toujours bonnes. C'est excellent avec de la confiture.

-... Oui, bonjour Haruhi. Merci. », fit celui-ci en regardant à peine le plat qu'il mit à part et déposa à la place son portable. Haruhi retourna s'asseoir en poussant un soupir exaspéré... Kyôya n'était vraiment pas du matin.

« Dis donc Kyôya, c'est malpoli de pianoter sur ton ordi comme ça au petit-déj, alors qu'on est tous présents à table ! C'est comme lire le journal à...

-Et c'est toi Tamaki qui me parle de politesse, alors que tu as l'indécence d'entrer dans la chambre des autres sans demander l'autorisation pour troubler leur sommeil ? Tu sais que je pourrais également porter plainte contre le tapage diurne que vous provoquez tous les trois, l'article 415 du Code pénal américain est entièrement en ma faveur sur ce sujet. Je préciserai cris, coups contre les murs, chutes d'objets lourds...

-Pardon, pardon... », S'excusèrent immédiatement Tamaki, Hikaru et Kaoru en sentant les ondes négatives émaner de sa personne.

« Alors Kyô-chan, t'as pas bien dormi ? », Lança tout à coup Honey comme pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« … Non Honey-sempai, j'ai mal dormi parce que j'ai fait des recherches toute la nuit sur l'hôpital de Princeton dans le New Jersey. », Répondit Kyôya légèrement agacé en prenant un morceau de pancake.

« Oh ? Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas ? », Interrogea Haruhi.

« Bien sûr que non, il n'y a absolument rien qui en vaille la peine là-bas. », Trancha-t-il d'un ton pet-sec qui irrita la jeune fille. « Mais mon père veut que je m'y rende pour faire un rapport sur l' « état des lieux ».

-Kyôya-sempai, ta famille a donc un lien avec cet hôpital ? », Osa Hikaru, appréhendant la réplique cinglante... qui ne tarda pas.

« Évidemment, puisque nous leur versons des subventions et des bourses depuis plusieurs années. Le Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hopital ou PPTH est un hôpital universitaire de grande renommée dans le New Jersey. Nous recevons régulièrement dans les hôpitaux de la famille Ootori des stagiaires qui par la suite retournent y travailler. Ils nous achètent aussi régulièrement du matériel médical, ce sont de bons clients. Bien sûr, leur niveau est bien loin de ce que nous, la famille Ootori offrons, mais je suppose que c'est mieux que rien... que voulez-vous, c'est le système américain ! On ne peut pas le comparer au nôtre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quelle prétention, sempai... », Pensa Haruhi.

« Ce n'est pas de la prétention Haruhi, c'est ce que disent les chiffres, notre système scolaire est l'un des meilleurs au monde.

-Argl, il a encore lu mes pensées !

-Et donc, ton père souhaiterait que tu lui transmettes ses salutations au directeur ? », Demanda Tamaki.

« A la directrice, oui. Madame Lisa Cuddy.

-C'est sûr qu'en ayant un fils sur le territoire américain c'est plus facile que de se déplacer en personne. Tu incarnes le représentant de ton père et donc des Ootori. », Rajouta Kaoru.

« C'est une opportunité que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer. », Dit Kyôya d'un air déterminé.

« Je suis content pour toi que ton père te mette aussi souvent au défi ! », Sourit Tamaki. Kyôya laissa à son tour échapper un sourire, ce qui réconforta Haruhi.

« Sinon Kyôya ! On avait pleins d'idées pour les vacances qui démarrent demain !

-Ouaaaaaaaaaaiiiis ! Les vacances ! Les vacances ! », S'écrièrent gaiement Honey, Hikaru et Kaoru.

« On s'est dit qu'on pourrait aller...

-A Miami !

-Y'a Disneyland juste à côté !

-Mais si on va à la plage pourquoi pas les Caraïbes plutôt ? Notre famille possède une plage privée aux Antilles...

-La famille Suou possède un grand complexe hôtelier à Saint-Martin, pourquoi pas là-bas ?

-Et Takashi a une maison de vacances en Martiniiiique !

-Mais chez nous les Hitachiin c'est mieux !

-ET EN QUOI JE VOUS PRIE ?

-Parce qu'on le diiiit », Chantonnèrent-ils en chœur. « Et de toute façon on est sûr que Haruhi n'a même pas ses vaccins contre l'hépatite A et B !

-Si, je suis vaccinée !

-Aaaaaah Haruhiiiii on ne peut pas courir un tel risque ! Et si tu te coupais le pied sur un rocher ? Mais ne t'en fais pas ma bien-aimée, même si cela arrivait alors que nous regardons le soleil couchant sur la plage de sable blanc où la mer cristalline se...

-Je vous dis que c'est écrit dans mon carnet de santé, Hikaru, Kaoru !

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas nous le montreeer ?

-Parce qu'il contient des informations personnelles !

-E-et moi Haruhi, qui suis ton petit ami...

-Je t'interdis de toucher à mon carnet de santé, je t'interdis même d'y penser !

-Oh dites dites on pourrait aller à Las Vegas non ? Y'a de la glace et des pâtisseries à volonté au Circus Circus... », Proposa Honey d'une voix douce sans prêter attention à Tamaki parti pleurer dans un coin de la cuisine.

« Mitsukuni. Ils ne sont pas tous majeurs. », Répliqua Mori.

« Aaaah oui c'est vrai~~ c'est râpé pour le casino alors... vous êtes encore des bébés... pas vrai Lapinou ? », Soupira Honey d'un air affecté. Haruhi et les jumeaux l'observaient, blasés.

-Mais, quel est l'intérêt d'aller au casino...

-Puisqu'on est déjà riche ?

-Et franchement sempai, tu crois que Haruhi a les moyens de mettre un pied dans un casino ?

-Elle pourrait même pas se payer un café au Bellagio...

-Clair...

-Comment dire, je vous trouve tous les deux vraiment désagréables et méprisants ce matin... je devrais peut-être recaler le « jour des pancakes » à une fois tous les six mois...

-Hikaru, Kaoru ! Vous savez bien que Haruhi peut compter sur moi, son petit ami ! Je le lui payerai, moi, son café !

-De toute façon Las Vegas ça m'intéresse pas. », Coupa net la demoiselle, les prenant au dépourvu. « A part les casinos et hôtels de luxe, il n'y a rien à faire là-bas.

-Bon, dans ce cas-là on pourrait partir à l'étranger.

-Encore ? », S'exclama Haruhi qui se rappelait de leurs trois jours houleux en Espagne, lorsque Kyôya devait convaincre Carmen (de son vrai nom Shôji Nanako, une femme éprise de liberté) d'épouser son frère aîné. Et leur escapade au Canada où elle avait bien cru mourir... et à Hawaii où ils avaient eu le chic de s'attirer des ennuis (en plus Nekozawa était présent sur les lieux... on ne sait pas pourquoi mais il était là ; celui-ci avait cru bien faire en rappelant à Tamaki la malédiction de l'île... le week-end gâché perdus dans la jungle)... entre autre...

« En une semaine on aurait le temps de faire toute l'Amérique latine !

-C'est pas un peu dangereux pour Haruhi ? J'ai entendu parler de jeunes filles kidnappées et vendues...

-AAAAH ! OUI C'EST UNE MAUVAISE IDEE ! ON LAISSE TOMBER !

-Et si on retournait en Europe ?

-Ouais mais bon, l'Europe on connaît déjà quoi...

-EGOÏSTES, PENSEZ UN PEU A HARUHI QUI NE CONNAÎT PAS L'EUROPE !

-A vrai dire là, tout de suite, je m'en fiche un peu... rester une semaine et visiter le Massachusetts me va très bien aussi... comme ça j'aurai du temps pour réviser.

-Miami c'était une bonne idée je trouve ! », Tenta Honey.

« Ah, je sais ! On va demander son avis à Maman, elle a toujours réponse à tout ! », Proposa Tamaki en se tournant vers Kyôya que l'on avait ignoré jusqu'à présent (et qui s'en accommodait parfaitement). « Tu aimerais aller quelque part en particulier ? Tu voudrais pas nous préparer un planning de vacances géniales comme tu en as le secret et...

-Sans moi, je serai toute la semaine à Princeton. », Coupa celui-ci.

Tous restèrent silencieux à cette annonce avant de pousser un cri de détresse « HEEEEEEIIIIIN QUOIIIIII !

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai du travail qui m'attend je vous rappelle. J'ai rendez-vous demain dans la journée avec la directrice pour un entretien puis une visite des services.

-Mais ! Pourquoi toute une semaine ?

-Parce que l'on m'a gentiment proposé de rester une semaine sur place afin d'être plus efficace dans l'écriture du rapport que je dois rendre à mon père...

-Mais c'est super loin !

-Cinq heures et dix-huit minutes de route seulement... mais Hotta, Aijima et Tachibana peuvent m'y conduire en quatre heures et demie.

-C'est toujours super loin !

-Dites donc, c'est pas vous qui proposiez de partir à l'autre bout du monde tout à l'heure... ça ne vous paraissez pas si loin... », Remarqua Haruhi.

« Sempai tu nous laisses tomber !

-Alors qu'on a toujours passé les vacances ensemble jusqu'à présent !

-C'est nuuuuuuuuuul ! », Pleurnichèrent les jumeaux.

« Vous croyez franchement que ce petit numéro va me convaincre d'annuler ma mission ?

-Oh... », Firent Hikaru et Kaoru en arrêtant immédiatement de pleurer. Tamaki s'approcha de Kyôya et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est important pour toi, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend. C'est juste que tu vas nous manquer, ça sera différent sans toi pendant une semaine.

-Tamaki...

-C'est pour ça que je te propose de tous venir avec t...

-Jamais de la vie.

-Mais...

-Hors de question.

-Juste...

-Tamaki j'ai dit non, maintenant dégage. »

Le blond éclata en sanglots convulsifs réfugié derrière la plante de la salle à manger. Kyôya se tourna ensuite vers ses camarades qui sentirent des frissons leur parcourir la nuque.

« Je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec moi au New Jersey parce que je m'y rends pour le travail, pas pour m'amuser. Vous risquez de me gêner.

-Mais on restera à l'hôtel ou en ville...

-On n'ira pas à l'hôpital...

-Hikaru, Kaoru, non. Pourquoi vous n'en profitez pas tous pour faire des choses qui vous plaisent sans moi ? Faites-vous votre propre programme de sortie, sans contraintes et... »

Le brun réalisa soudain face à l'air imbécile de ses amis qu'ils étaient en fait incapables de se faire leur propre emploi du temps. Il ne savait pas s'il devait éprouver de la pitié à leur égard, ou au contraire se réjouir de se sentir aussi indispensable.

Laissons-donc le club un instant et concentrons-nous sur l'hôpital de Princeton, à 400 km de là.

« Docteur, j'ai le nez qui coule et je n'arrête pas de me moucher.

-C'est quand même logique de se moucher quand on a le nez qui coule...

-J'éternue tout le temps.

-Oh c'est terrible.

-J'ai les yeux rouges, je pleure et ça me pique partout sur le visage. Et j'ai tout le temps envie de me gratter.

-Même les couilles ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que vous vous les grattez aussi ?

-Ben heu... o-oui... est-ce que ça peut avoir un rapport avec mon allergie ?

-Peut-être, mais c'était pour vérifier si vous étiez bien un mec. Vous avez quoi chez vous ? Une souris, un hamster ?

-Un cochon d'Inde...

-Faut juste vous en débarrasser ! Vous êtes allergique aux poils c'est tout. Et à ces p'tites puces qui vous ont bouffé le visage.

-Quoi ! Je veux pas me séparer de Squickie !

-Ces choses-là ont un nom en plus ?

-Je...

-Écoutez, c'est soit ça, soit vous continuerez à vous moucher jusqu'à ce que votre animal meurt, et comme ces sales petites bêtes vivent au moins six ans, vous êtes pas dans la merde. C'est même vous qui risquez de mourir avant.

-Vous n'auriez pas des gouttes...

-Nan, pas de traitement, plus de boules de poils et tout ira mieux pour vous !

-Mais...

-Bon je sais, si vous avez tant envie que ça d'un animal de compagnie à câliner tous les soirs avant de vous coucher, je vous conseille de prendre un boa constrictor. Comme ça il vous mange Squickie et c'est terminé, plus d'éternuements et vous aurez toujours votre adorable créature à bisouiller après le travail !»

Et sans un au revoir, l'étrange docteur attrapa sa canne posée sur la table et quitta la salle en clopinant.

Il jeta nonchalamment le dossier qu'il venait de traiter sur une pile d'autres documents à l'accueil et se prépara à partir lorsque l'infirmière l'interpella :

« Docteur House, vous avez encore des patients qui vous attendent.

-Non, j'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui !

-Mais il est à peine dix heures !

-Justement je retourne me coucher, le dimanche je me couche à dix heures et je me lève à vingt-deux heures, comme tous les gens normaux !

-Attendez vous avez encore quatre patients à...

-Dites-leur à tous de se débarrasser de leur chien et en cas de doute des poissons rouges aussi ! »

Alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers la sortie, Cuddy entra brusquement et heurta House qui feignit l'indignation.

« Non mais dites donc, vous n'avez pas honte, je suis handicapé je vous rappelle !

-Oh House je suis désolée je dois m'occuper d'une affaire urgente et... », Commença Cuddy, d'un ton sincère. Elle semblait véritablement pressée et tenait dans ses bras plusieurs dossiers et sa sacoche pleine à craquer de documents qui semblaient très importants.

« Mais au fait, c'est dimanche, vous n'êtes pas censée venir ici... », Remarqua House avec suspicion.

« Et vous, comment cela se fait-il que vous étiez sur le point de partir, vous avez encore du travail.

-C'est dimanche, jour du Seigneur, si vous vous avez le droit de vous la couler douce alors moi aussi j'ai droit de rentrer chez moi.

-Nous avions un accord pour aujourd'hui ! Alors retournez au travail Hou... »

Soudain, un de ses dossiers tomba par terre et déversa des papiers un peu partout.

« Merde !

-Oh Cuddy quel vilain mot... mais voyons voir... ça concerne l'hôpital tout ça, pas un patient en particulier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous avez décidé de nous quitter et revendre les lieux à quelqu'un d'autre pour vous consacrer à votre tendre petit copain et à votre fifille ?

-Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'aider à ramasser ces dossiers, vous pouvez retourner travailler House.

-Mais non, c'est tellement drôle de voir une femme à genoux devant moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder et d'être flatté ! »

Celle-ci se releva un peu outrée tout en lui lançant un sourire plein d'ironie. Elle marcha à toute allure jusqu'à l'ascenseur où House la suivit.

« Où allez-vous House ?

-Ben je vous suis.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai des patients au même étage que vous. Et puis je suis curieux. »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils en descendirent ensemble.

« Comment ça se fait que vous abandonniez votre fille à la maison un dimanche pour trier de la paperasse ? Vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de retourner au bureau pour faire ça...

-Lucas s'en occupera très bien.

-Depuis quand les hommes savent s'occuper des enfants mieux que les femmes ?

-Docteur Cuddy. », Coupa tout à coup un groupe d'internes. « Nous avons bien vérifié les réserves et nous avons nettoyé le matériel.

-Nous avons prévenu le pharmacien de trier les stocks également.

-Merci beaucoup, passez au service de radiologie voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un coup de main. », S'enquit Cuddy en poursuivant son chemin sous le regard interrogateur de House. En passant à côté du comptoir de l'étage, elle fut appelée de nouveau par une infirmière :

« Docteur Cuddy, le Docteur Kantele dit que son service est prêt mais qu'ils feront une dernière vérification demain matin.

-Super !

-J'ai aussi demandé deux techniciens de surface supplémentaires.

-Oui merci.

-C'est l'état de siège ou quoi ! », s'exclama House. « Vous avez aussi pensé à leur demander de commander plus de pain au lait et de vérifier les réserves de barres chocolatées dans les distributeurs à chaque étage ? »

Cuddy s'arrêta devant son bureau et lança un regard glacial à House.

« Quoi, je ne survivrai pas sans elles ! », Sur ce il entra dans le bureau avec elle. « Pourquoi une telle effervescence, il se passe quelque chose d'important ? Un anniversaire surprise peut-être ?

-House, pendant un quart d'heure je vous avais complètement oublié et je croyais pouvoir épargner ça à notre invité mais...

-Alors c'était vraiment une surprise party ? Et c'est pas gentil de pas vouloir me présenter à votre invité ! Et encore plus méchant de votre part de m'avoir oublié ! »

Cuddy s'assit et observa quelques secondes House d'un air très sérieux et autoritaire.

« Demain nous recevrons un des généreux donateurs de cet hôpital et je voudrais que tout soit parfait, c'est tout.

-Pas besoin que ça soit parfait, si c'est à moitié parfait ça ira très bien aussi, de toute façon vous n'aurez pas assez de temps jusqu'à demain pour dissimuler les traces de tous les incidents et les erreurs médicales qui se sont produits dans cet hôpital depuis que vous êtes à sa tête, et à mon avis il ne va pas aller vérifier les poignées de porte tout de même ?

-Il s'agit d'une éminente famille qui nous soutient depuis des décennies et je n'aurais jamais cru de mon vivant avoir à rencontrer un des leurs...

-Oh, des bourges ? C'est quoi leur petit nom, Rockfeller ? C'est quand même pas Bill Gates, plus personne ici n'achète ses Windaube. En plus ça n'aurait aucun sens qu'un type pareil finance notre hôpital...

-Il s'agit de la famille Ootori.

-... Ototo quoi ?

-Ootori ! C'est du japonais, le représentant de la famille s'appelle Yoshio Ootori et son troisième fils vient de Boston où il fait ses études nous rendre visite, donc nous devons...

-Ce sont les chintocks qui financent cet hôpital ? Mais c'est immonde !

-House !

-Pas étonnant que tout aille aussi mal ! Notre matériel, il est made in China !

-Ce ne sont pas des chinois, ils sont japonais, House !

-Mais c'est pareil ! D'où vous croyez qu'ils viennent ceux-là ? Ils ont marché de la péninsule coréenne jusque sur leur île où ils sont restés coincés comme des rats après la fin de la glaciation de Würm, vous croyiez tout de même pas qu'ils descendaient des aïnous ou des fiers chasseurs de la Volga ou du lac Peïpous, pourquoi pas des sirènes de la Méditerranée tant qu'on y est !

-Bon écoutez...

-Et puis c'est un môme ! Le père est trop gras du bide pour venir à sa place donc il nous envoie le rejeton ?

-Son père est affairé au Japon, et comme son fils étudie justement la médecine à Boston... c'est un garçon qui a la réputation d'être extrêmement brillant vous savez...

-Oui, comme moi ! Ça veut dire que l'un de nous sera de trop...

-C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous en parler... ou à peine. J'aurais voulu que vous ne soyez pas impliqué là-dedans... parce que vous risquez de créer un incident diplomatique et...

-Il n'empêche qu'un gamin n'a pas à faire le boulot de son père et surtout pas à faire la loi dans un hôpital. Il vous fout la trouille, hein ? »

Cuddy se plaqua les mains sur le visage en signe de découragement, puis reprit :

« Docteur Gregory House.

-Docteur Lisa Cuddy.

-Je vous en prie, tenez-vous à carreaux demain.

-Oh mais aucun risque ! Je serai sage comme une image, j'ai rien à dire à un gosse de riche et puis ce n'est pas mon hôpital...

-Mais si jamais vous le croisez, soyez poli et serviable.

-Oh là, attendez, vous lécher le cul je veux bien mais celui de ce garçon, ça serait... immoral ! Qu'on me traite de pervers vis-à-vis de vous passe encore, parce que c'est vrai. Mais il en va de mon honneur, être accusé de pédophilie, vous vous rendez compte !

-Au moins, présentez-vous ! Je ne sais pas, dites simplement que vous dirigez une équipe de gens compétents et que vous êtes heureux ici ! C'est votre spécialité de dire le contraire de ce que vous pensez, oui ou non ?

-Il parle anglais au moins ?

-Bien sûr, il m'a écrit un mail très officiel dans un anglais parfait hier soir !

-Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'a pas utilisé Google pour sa traduction ?

-Non, et maintenant retournez travailler, j'ai plusieurs coups de fil à passer. », répliqua Cuddy agacée en prenant le combiné. Au moment de passer la porte, House se retourna et s'enquit :

« Est-ce que ça signifie que nos médicaments sont tous fabriqués en Chine aussi ?

-Bon ça suffit...

-Mes meubles de bureau, ma lampe, ma tasse de café, mes rideaux ? Les serviettes, les blouses, les stéthoscopes, les lits, le petit ficus en pot dans le hall ? Et vos gros seins Cuddy, c'est aussi _made in China _?

-Non pour ça je vous rassure House, ils sont _made in America_ à 300%.

-... Mais c'est large l'Amérique ! Vous pourriez me préciser la région ?

-...

-Oui j'ai compris je retourne travailler, mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est le jour où je dois nourrir mon animal...

-Vous avez un animal de compagnie maintenant ? », S'étonna Cuddy en reposant le combiné de surprise.

« Oui. Un dragon de Komodo, je l'ai appelé Godzilla, c'est mignon vous trouvez pas ? Il adore dormir sur mes genoux et les papouilles dans le cou. »

La directrice secoua la tête d'un air las et reprit le téléphone tandis que le docteur House refermait la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il se précipita ensuite dans celui de James Wilson, son meilleur ami et confident.

« Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. », Lança-t-il en entrant avec fracas.

« Heu, oui, si tu veux, mais j'aimerais bien que tu frappes la prochaine fois...

-Tu sais bien que je frappe jamais à cette porte, il faut absolument que je te parle.

-Ça... a l'air important vu la façon dont tu me regardes, alors, vas-y. », proposa Wilson en rapprochant la chaise de son bureau et en croisant les doigts.

« Tu savais que des japs donnaient de l'argent à cet hôpital ?

-... Je suis décidément naïf...

-Bien sûr que tu l'es, c'est pas nouveau ça ! Bon tu savais oui ou non ?

-Bien sûr que je le savais. C'est la famille Ooto...

-Oui Totoro un truc comme ça mais c'est pas le problème.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Y'a un de leur mouflet qui vient demain en visite ici.

-Oui, je sais. Leur plus jeune fils.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches ça ?

-Parce que Cuddy m'a téléphoné pour que je prenne mes dispositions... hum, tu lui reproches de m'avoir prévenu avant toi ?

-Elle comptait même pas me le dire !

-Ah... c'est pas très surprenant en même temps. Elle craint sans doute que tu ruines les chances de renouvellement des fonds alloués à l'hôpital.

-Je suis déçu, pour qui me prend-elle ?

-... Un fou furieux peut-être ?

-C'est un euphémisme ?

-Bon, en gros tu es déçu que Cuddy ne te fasse pas confiance ?

-Je meurs de faim ! T'as pas envie de commander des sushis ?

-Greg...

-Je comprends pas, au début elle voulait pas m'en parler pour pas que je m'approche du gamin et puis à la fin elle m'a demandé d'aller me présenter gentiment !

-Ben, t'as tout intérêt à le faire...

-Mais c'est même pas le père, c'est qu'un gosse boutonneux !

-Ça n'empêche pas qu'il est le fils d'une puissante famille avec qui nous travaillons...

- « Nous » ? Comment ça « nous » ?... attends... ne me dis pas que...

-Quoi ?

-Ils t'ont acheté, c'est ça ?

-Moi, non !

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur achètes alors ?

-Ben ! On commande chez eux notre matériel d'oncologie, il est d'une qualité supérieure incomparable dans le monde et... »

Wilson n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que House se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, où tu vas ?

-Tu es un traitre pour moi, et tu sais ce que les samurai faisaient aux traitres au temps du Bakufu ?

-Ils... les décapitaient, hun ?

-Non, ils refusaient de leur payer le resto !

-De toute façon j'aime pas la bouffe japonaise, tu le sais bien !

-Ah, tu remontes dans mon estime !

-Quoi, tu détestes les asiatiques depuis que tu as appris la nouvelle ?

-Non, je déteste qu'on me dise quoi faire.

-Mais c'est pas compliqué de dire « bonjour » !

-En soi, non, mais comment tu dis « bonjour » en japonais ? « Konnichiwa » un truc comme ça ? (Wilson haussa les épaules) Bon ça devrait suffire alors ! »

Sur ce il quitta le bureau de Wilson qui pria pour que son ami ne cherche pas à impressionner le dit « invité ».

House savait déjà à qui ils auraient à faire, vu tous les chichis que chacun prodiguait à cet endroit et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire si on venait à lui manquer de respect.

A Boston, Kyôya, qui avait enfin échappé aux larmoiements de ses camarades, se préparait aussi psychologiquement pour le lendemain. Il devait leur montrer à tous, autant qu'à sa propre famille, ce dont il était capable.

Une rencontre épique qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être était sur le point de se réaliser...

**A suivre (chap1 fini le 29/05/2011)**


End file.
